Kiseki Kids
by taikodrum
Summary: AU. GoM/Kuroko. Collection of stories involving little Generation of Miracles and a high school student Kuroko. Not in chronological order.
1. Hot Day

**Kiseki Kids**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Story Summary:** Kuroko spends a day with his next-door neighbor.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**#1 Hot Day**

Hot. So _hot_.

Tetsuya hid himself further into the comforts of the shade, his back against the tree. What was he doing outside in this heat? He rather stay indoors and read his book. But then a certain someone had to barge inside his room and force him out to play.

Must be nice to be an eight-year-old and have a lot of energy. He felt a bit old, even though he was only sixteen.

"Tetsu!"

At the mention of his name, Tetsuya looked up to see a tanned boy running up to him, carrying a cage of cicadas. A smile adorned his face, feeling proud at his accomplishment.

"I caught a lot!"

It somehow stunned Tetsuya at first, then his lips quirked into a gentle smile. He pat the boy's head. "That's great, Daiki-kun."

As much as he hated the summer heat, seeing the smile was all worth it.


	2. Start of Something Dangerous?

**Kiseki Kids**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Story Summary:** Kuroko has no idea what his cousin is capable of. Set right after _Hot Day_.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**#2 Start of Something...Dangerous?**

Coming home a bit late than usual, the one who greeted Tetsuya at the entrance was not his mother but Akashi Seijuro, his eight-year-old cousin. Heterochromatic eyes narrowed coldly at him, silently demanding answers on why he was late—like a strict father would do to his rebellious daughter.

Although it didn't show on his face, Tetsuya felt a headache coming. He cared about his cousin, yes, but dealing with him was difficult.

Not only that, the boy was also stubborn. Even though he lived in another town (miles away), he would occasionally come to their home unannounced. Now that summer break started, the visits became more frequent.

"I'm sorry, Seijuro-kun," Tetsuya said. "I was out catching cicadas with Daiki-kun and I didn't notice the time."

At the mention of the unknown name, Seijuro's eyebrows furrowed. "Daiki?" he asked.

"He lives next door and from time to time, he comes here to visit," Tetsuya supplied. "Maybe if you meet him, the two of you can be good friends." And Seijuro would stop bothering him as much.

His cousin didn't say anything about that, even when his chauffeur came to pick him up.

Tetsuya became worried at the unusual behavior. So when Seijuro visited again the next day, he felt relief until…

"From now on, I'll be living here with you," the boy declared, a smile on his face. "Father will be transferring to a school near here."

"Did something happen to your old school, Seijuro-kun?"

"No." Then heterochromatic eyes shone. "I'm here to protect what is mine."

Tetsuya had no idea what his cousin meant but there was one thing he was certain of.

This could be a start of something dangerous.


	3. Lost Puppy

**Kiseki Kids**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Story Summary:** Kise gets lost while finding his friend's house, but he finds help in the form of a kind stranger.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**#3 Lost Puppy**

Ryouta tried, really tried to toughen up.

It had been a long time since he came to this part of neighborhood, having been busy with the modeling work his parents put him into. And now that his long break period had arrived, he couldn't wait to visit his classmate and friend, only to get himself lost in the process.

Maybe he should have brought along his parents, but he was eight now; he should try to become independent, like any adult would. Sadly, he had been walking in circles for some time and everything looked the same.

Losing hope, his eyes started to well up. No, he shouldn't cry. But he just wanted to get out of there and find his friend.

"Are you all right?" a soft voice asked.

Ryouta turned to see a pale teenager standing next to him, looking impassive. His heart leapt, making him take many steps away from the stranger.

Was he a ghost?!

"Ah, I apologize for startling you," the stranger said, noting how shocked the child was. He put his hands on his knees and crouched a bit. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What's yours?"

The blonde boy blinked at him, still hesitant. Never talk to strangers, his mother would say to him. Looking back up, he saw those gentle blue eyes. Well, the man did introduce himself so he wouldn't count as a stranger, right?

"R-Ryouta…" he muttered.

"Well, Ryouta-kun, are you lost?" Tetsuya asked.

Ryouta nodded and answered, "I'm looking for my friend's house but I can't seem to find it."

"Then why don't we look together? Does your friend have a name?"

"Aominecchi."

"I guess we wouldn't be having any problems. I know where your friend's house is."

The boy perked up. "R-Really?"

"Really," Tetsuya replied, offering his hand to the boy.

Honey-colored eyes stared at the hand and then at Tetsuya. Was it really okay to trust him?

"Don't worry. We'll find your friend," Tetsuya added, a smile gracing his face.

Ryouta, finally putting his trust to this stranger…to this Tetsuya, taking the pale hand with his small one. The first thing he felt was warmth. Somehow, it soothed his fears away.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryouta? Tetsu?" Daiki welcomed the two of them with a confused look on his face. "You know each other?"

"Oh, I met Ryouta-kun who was lost on my way back," Tetsuya answered, then turned to the blonde boy. "You found your friend's house. Isn't it great?"

Ryouta nodded, head low and refusing to meet Tetsuya's eyes.

"All right. Have fun." And with that, Tetsuya left.

Noticing his friend's silence, Daiki thought it was weird. Usually, Ryouta would be bursting with energy to the point of annoyance.

"Ryouta."

No response.

Daiki chose the most effective approach: shouting next to the ear. "Ryouta!"

"Wah!" Ryouta finally looked up, his face bright red in color.

Seeing the expression on the other boy's face, Daiki burst out in laughter. "You look like a tomato!"

"I'm not!" Ryouta whined.

"Yes you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

The two of them argued back and forth. Though one thought remained in his mind: Why was his face red in the first place?

That's the question Ryouta wouldn't know until he was old enough.


	4. Red Balloon

**Kiseki Kids**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Story Summary:** The first meeting between Midorima and Kuroko.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**#4 Red Balloon**

Shintarou always carried his lucky item with him. Because that was what the Oha Asa horoscope said. To make bad luck disappear, he needed to do what needed to be done.

And it was simple: _never let go_.

The red balloon floated in air with only a thread preventing it from flying off, which he held onto tightly as he walked.

Staring at it for a while, the color reminded him of an apple. A delicious apple. Now that he thought about it, his mother told him she was going to make apple pie.

Distracted, he didn't see where he was going and bumped into a person. He lost his grip on the balloon, starting to fly away.

Shintarou's eyes widened. He sticked out his small hands to grab the tail but he couldn't reach it.

_No!_

Then a hand, larger than his own, shot up and grabbed the tail. "That was close," a voice said.

Finally taking notice of the other person with him, he turned to a pale teen whose powder blue hair and bright blue eyes struck him the most.

The teen knelt down and carefully took the boy's hand. "It's not good to lose something important, right?" he said, his tone gentle. He made a ring around the boy's finger using the thread, not too loose, not too tight—just right.

Flashing a small smile, he said. "That way, you won't lose the balloon again."

Shintarou stood speechless and could only nod. By the time the older boy had disappeared from his sight, he realized he forgot to say, 'Thank you.'


	5. It's Magic

**Kiseki Kids**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Story Summary:** Kuroko has the ability to make children smile (or love him).

**Notes:** To clear things up, Akashi hasn't personally met Kuroko yet in this time.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**#5 It's Magic**

Amethyst eyes sparkled, watching the pastry chef decorate the cake with sweet pink and delicious orange florals on top of the white coating. The boy kissed the glass with his face, not wanting to miss a second of the process. The dreamy look and the drool threatening to fall off from his lips told everyone seeing it that he was ready to fly off to Candy Land.

"Atsushi." Tatsuya, a young man whose handsome features made the girls in the area stop, stare, and giggle, stepped beside the boy. "It's time to go home."

Atsushi whipped his head in shock. "But, Muro-chin, cake!"

The older boy turned to the cake displayed. One could hear cry of agony coming from his wallet. It was understandable since they stood just outside the most expensive cake shop in town.

Pressing his hands on his knees and bending down to meet the boy's gaze, Tatsuya offered a suggestion. "Ne, Atsushi, maybe we should buy it another time." _Preferably at somewhere cheaper_, he added to himself.

"No! I want cake!"

Oh dear. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Himuro-san?"

At the mention of his name, Tatsuya looked up to see a pale young man almost blending into the background. It took five seconds (yes, he counted) for his mind to process before he suddenly stood up in shock, surprising Atsushi as well.

He cleared his throat, keeping his voice calm as possible before asking, "Kuroko-kun, what are you doing here? Is Taiga with you?"

"Ah, no. I'm on an errand," Tetsuya answered, his voice remained apathetic.

That's when the taller boy noticed the cake box the other boy was carrying. "Oh, you bought a cake? What's the occasion?"

"My cousin is staying with us for two weeks while his parents are gone for work," Tetsuya supplied in his monotone voice. "My mother intends to welcome him with a cake."

"How nice. But a two-week business trip? What about Christmas and the New Year—Ouch!" Atsushi, who had been ignored completely, bit Tatsuya's hand. "Atsushi!"

Tetsuya who finally taken notice of the boy asked, "Who is this, Himuro-san?"

After seconds of trying to pull his hand away from the dangerous mouth, Tatsuya succeed and rubbed his injured hand. "He's my neighbor. His mother asked me to fetch him whenever I'm free," he answered.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, Atsushi-kun," Tetsuya greeted with a smile.

But Atsushi ignored him, turning his attention to Tatsuya instead. Puffing his cheeks, he pointed at the cake displayed again. "Cake!"

Tatsuya sighed. This kid could be stubborn when it came to sweet treats and food. "Atsushi, I said no."

With arms stretched upwards and the defying look on the boy's face, he cried, "But I want cake!"

_"Atsushi-kun."_

Then Atsushi zipped his mouth. Although the voice didn't belong to his mother, it had the same tone—the tone he was familiar with whenever he did something bad. He slowly turned his head and met those piercing blue orbs, looking more stern than the blank stare earlier.

"You shouldn't be rude to your elders and bite their hands. If Himuro-san said that you can't eat the cake, you can't. Think about his allowance," Tetsuya admonished.

The comment, "Kuroko-kun, you don't have to say it that way," went ignored.

"Please stop acting like a spoiled child and apologize to Himuro-san."

The boy felt something stinging on his eyes.

_I've been a bad kid._

Facing Tatsuya, he lowered his head in guilt. "I'm sorry Muro-chin," he said while trying to hold back the hiccups.

Tatsuya knelt down and pat Atsushi's head. "I forgive you," he said, giving him an reassuring smile.

Though forgiven, he still felt sad.

"Atsushi-kun." He flinched when the other teen called him. "Come here."

Hesitant at first, Atsushi approached Tetsuya. The stern look on those blue orbs disappeared, but he was scared on what would happen next.

"Close your hand." He didn't expect the voice to become gentler.

He blinked, confused at the instructions before complying. The pale teen gently took the his hand and blew, feeling the hot breath contrasting the cold season.

"Now open it."

And so he did.

Eyebrows shot up and mouth went agape. On his once empty hand, a candy wrapped in purple sat on top of his palm.

Amazed, he could only look up, trying to understand how it happened.

"It's a magic that only works when kids do good."

"Then I did something good?"

With a smile, Tetsuya answered, "Yes."

The boy's eyes lit up, looking at the candies as if they were rare treasures. With a huge smile on his face, he charged to hug the teen's legs.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin! I love you!"

The force of the action surprised Tetsuya, almost making him lose his balance.

Tatsuya looked on, commenting how cute the scene between the two was. Then one thought crossed his mind:

"Should I warn Kuroko-kun about Atsushi's clinginess with people he likes?"

* * *

_Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, followed, and/or put this in their favorites. :)_


	6. Red Demon

**Kiseki Kids**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Story Summary:** A demon dwells in the Kuroko household in the form of Akashi Seijuro.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**#6 Red Demon**

Ryouta skipped through the streets, excitement overwhelming his whole being. After spending most of his summer in the countryside, he could finally see Kurokocchi (and Aominecchi); but that didn't mean the countryside wasn't fun. It was a wonderful experience.

The memories of summer and eagerness to see his friends caused the flowers to bloom and float around him. Fortunately, no one was nearby or they would have been blinded.

Upon arriving at the familiar house, his arms stretched outwards to push the door bell by the gate. Soon, a click and the door swung open. Not being able to control it anymore, he ran inside and jumped to hug the person at the entrance.

"Kurokocchi!"

However, a cold and dark aura replaced the positive feelings surrounding him. His confusion only grew. Kurokocchi had always made him warm and fuzzy inside, and since when did Kurokocchi become so small?

Pulling away to take a good look, his honey-colored orbs meet diabolical crimson ones. The promise of pain in those eyes pierced through him.

"Who are you?"

Ryouta never got to answer, for he had already chosen the wise decision of running out of the door, screaming.

Tetsuya emerged from the kitchen, a dish cloth in hand, curious about the commotion he heard. His powder blue eyes curiously looked at the open door, then at his cousin who seemed fascinated by it.

"Who was it, Seijuro-kun?"

Tetsuya shouldn't have asked. A misleadingly innocent smile that shouldn't belong to an eight-year-old graced Seijuro's face.

"Just a lost puppy."

.

.

.

.

.

_Game over._

Daiki groaned.

In two days, summer would end and he still hadn't defeated the Evil Emperor. So he promised himself that today would be the day he would finish it, which was why he had locked himself inside his room after breakfast. His mother had come once or twice to lecture him that he should be doing his homework. He simply ignored this and focused on getting successful hits on the final boss.

_Just a bit more_, Daiki said to himself as the boss's life bar depleted._Just one more hit!_

_"Aominecchi!"_

The high-pitched cry had his hands nearly drop the controller. Unfortunately for him, the Evil Emperor recovered from its dizzy state and countered with a crushing one-hit kill. The screen darkened before displaying the mocking words, 'Game over.'

Upset, he threw the controller at his bed and stomped towards the door, pulling it open. "Ryouta—!"

"Kurokocchi is in danger!" Ryouta interjected.

This caught Daiki off guard. Tetsu? In danger? "Why would Tetsu be in danger?"

"There's a demon residing in his home! A red demon!"

The tanned boy stared at the other for a long while before he closed the door.

"Aominecchi, it's true!" came Kise's muffled voice.

The door opened ajar with Daiki peeking, still reluctant to believe his friend. "Are you sure?"

"I even hugged it!"

"What? You hugged it?"

Ryouta nodded. "I thought it was Kurokocchi. It's small but scary with those red eyes! What are we going to do? What if…what if—" His worries didn't reach Daiki whose mind focused on the problem.

A demon in Tetsu's house…What should they do? And how? He only knew how to catch cicadas and crayfish, play basketball, video games…

An idea popped in his head. _That's it!_

The blond boy rambled on and on, not noticing his friend had disappeared to the closet until he looked up. "Aominecchi?"

"I'm here in the closet. Just looking what we can use to defeat that demon."

Confusion turned to shock. "Wha—Are you crazy?! There's no way we can fight!"

At that statement, Daiki jumped out of the closet. "Not without this!" Then he brandished a butterfly net, looking so proud as if he had pulled Excalibur from the stone.

"A…net?" Ryouta stared at his friend a long time, dumbfounded. Then he snapped. "How is it going to help us?!"

"This is not just a net!" Daiki protested. "It's the ultimate weapon! I captured sixteen cicadas in just one run. I'm sure we can catch the demon with this!"

"Eh?!"

"Here, this is yours." Daiki handed over the net before walking to the closet. "Now where's the other one?"

And the navy-haired boy got lost in his closet again. Ryouta could only stand there and watch.

Did they stand a chance?

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya picked the cheap and good quality products he could find as he browsed through the grocery. The only thing left undone in his list was replenishing their food supply. However, his mind was preoccupied with a certain redhead, having entrusted the task of watching over the house to him. His parents won tickets for two to Okinawa and took this an opportunity to have a vacation after a long while. And so, they left the responsibility to take care of the house and his cousin while they were gone.

The reason for his worry wasn't because he had no trust in Seijuro. For an eight-year-old, the boy was responsible, capable, and mature. A simple task like that wouldn't be no problem for him.

_"Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'll make sure to drive out unwelcome visitors."_Crimson eyes glinted mischievously as those words left his mouth.

Tetsuya's real concern was the unfortunate people who crossed his cousin's path as they wouldn't have the chance to live and tell the tale.

.

.

.

.

.

Taking orders from anyone didn't exist in Seijuro's dictionary but Tetsuya's request earlier was an exception. It was simply a task of watching over the house. Nothing difficult. However, that didn't explain why he was in a sour mood.

The blond boy who had waltzed inside his territory without permission, dared to hug him, and never answered his question.

Thinking about it had dropped the temperature around him to subzero.

The perfect example of a disobedient dog. To make it worse, this one knew Tetsuya.

The door bell rang, abruptly stopping his thoughts. Seijuro turned to the wall clock. It had only been five minutes since Tetsuya left the house. Did he forget something?

No.

Tetsuya could have opened the door since he had a key.

Seijuro walked to the entrance, eyeing the door. It could be the 'dog' again. He could easily scare him off like earlier. After turning the knob, the door opened and he met the net which swiftly caught his head.

"Gotcha!" The tanned boy grinned.

The dog from earlier joined the cheer. "Aominecchi, you did it! You got the demon!"

"Now all we need is exorcise him!"

"Eh? How are we going to do that?"

'Aominecchi' thought for a while. "Say prayers?"

"But we don't know one!"

"Maybe we can bring him to the temple."

"The temple is too far away!"

"Then what you think we should think?"

_"Let me go."_

Both of their attention returned to the captured redhead, paling as soon as they saw the ominous aura around him. His eyes glowed like a predator in the night.

"If you don't…"

Screams echoed throughout the neighborhood.

.

.

.

.

.

Upon arriving home, Tetsuya didn't expect to see his cousin waiting for him at the entrance. What bothered him more was the smile seemed different than the usual, as if he resembled a satisfied snake that caught its prey. Putting down the groceries first, he then took off his shoes at the genkan.

"Did something happen?" he asked, taking the groceries with him to the kitchen.

"I earned two servants."

Servants? Before Tetsuya could ask what his cousin meant, his powder blue eyes widened when he saw two familiar boys, each body wrapped in a rope, looking like earthworms. How did his cousin do it? He'd rather not ask.

Daiki wiggled in an attempt to free himself. "Oi, Tetsu, get us out of here!"

"I don't want to be a worm!" Ryouta complained.

Tetsuya could feel a headache coming. His cousin certainly had a knack of making friends.

.

.

.

.

.

**#7 Summer Homework**

Three children found themselves buried in notebooks and books as they crammed to finish their homework. Well, only the two of them since Seijuro had finished his a long time ago. He didn't want any obstacle that would hinder him from spending time with his cousin. Now, the boy thought it would be the perfect time to leisurely read a book while he watched his 'servants' suffer.

As frustration reached its peak, Daiki clutched his head. "Ah, this is so hard! Ryouta, do you know how to answer this one?"

"Sorry, I have no idea." Ryouta could feel his brain getting split into two with all the information.

Daiki then turned to the redhead. "What about you, Seiju—"

Small fingers carefully lifted a leaf before flipping it. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name."

A huff. "_Akashi_, do you know?"

"I know."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to help us?"

Another silence.

"Oi—"

"No."

"Then what are you doing in my house if you're not going to help in the first place?!"

"It's the master's job to see how his subjects are doing."

With a groan, Daiki let his head fall onto the table. Why did Tetsu have a cousin like him?!


End file.
